Order pick-up locations provide a service to customers by enabling the customer to pick-up or otherwise receive orders of physical items such as groceries and goods. Typically, a customer will place an order for items remotely (e.g., using a website or an application) and will subsequently arrive at the order pick-up location to receive the physical items in the order. Because competition amongst order pick-up service providers is increasing, service providers must find ways in which to improve the service experience for customers. One aspect of the service experience is the amount of time a customer must wait at the order pick-up location before receiving his or her order. By reducing the duration of the wait time, the overall service experience, as well as customer throughput, should improve, thereby setting the particular service provider apart from others in the market.